Reassignment
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: She never wanted to be leader, much less Supreme Leader. But just like with Nigel, she wasn't given much say in the matter.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

**Uploading KND Sector Files… User has selected File #. 00489 - Unit V.**

**Current Status: **Blacklisted

**Operative Uno codenumbuh 1: AWOL**

**Operative Gilligan codenumbuh 2: **Pilot, 2x4 Science Officer

**Operative Sanban codenumbuh 3: **Medic, Diversionary Tactics Officer, Hamster Caretaker

**Operative Beatles codenumbuh 4: **Hand-to-Hand Specialist

**Operative Lincoln codenumbuh 5: **Stealth Tactical Officer, Sector Leader

**User has initiated Sector Reconfiguration Update. Now reconfiguring Sector and operative status.**

**New Sector Status: **Hiatus

**Operative Gilligan has been reassigned: **Deep Sea Lab, Chief Science Nerd Overseer

**Operative Sanban has been reassigned:** Medical Boo-Boo Grove, Head Nurse

**Operative Beatles has been reassigned: **Arctic Base, Drill Sergeant

**Operative Lincoln has been reassigned: **Reassignment pending…

* * *

There was no word to describe how upset Abby was. She even didn't think that adult word could do her current anger justice. She just couldn't believe Numbuh 362 had done this; this was her last week, the blonde shouldn't even have the authority. Even if you were the Supreme Leader, you couldn't just _reassign_ a whole sector without the sector commander's consent.

"Numbuh 5, don't make me have to resort to ordering you to calm down." Rachel stoically replied. As if knowing the new leader of Sector V would be livid at her current alteration in management, Rachel had already requested the girl's company. And here they were, walking down an empty corridor of the moonbase. "I thought you out of your whole sector would be reasonable about this."

"There ain't nothing reasonable about any of dis!" Abby raged. Her eyes formed into a glare behind a pair of dark sunglasses, and she couldn't stop her fists from shaking. "You can't just reassign my whole team while I'm away!"

It all had happened so fast. Quicker then a blink. She had just returned from spending Thanksgiving with her family in Nebraska, and was immediately bombarded by a crying Numbuh 3. The Asian managed to get out between sniffles that Numbuh 362 had ordered them to be reassigned, that she was _separating_ them.

Rachel offered Abby and stern side glance. "You also can't withhold information concerning a rouge operative from your Supreme Leader."

The mocha skinned girl stiffened. Suddenly reminded that the real commander of sector v wasn't among them, and the fact Rachel still held the four of them with contempt when it became clear they couldn't tell her his whereabouts. Abby then found her anger rising as Rachel had the both of them stop at a dead end; nothing past this point but a small storage closet.

When the stoney blonde faced her, Abby gently pried Nigel shades from her eyes; just so Rachel could see the fury in them. "I can't believe you. You're separating us just because we don't know what happened to Numbuh 1?"

To her surprise, a cold smirk graced the blonde girl's lips. "Numbuh 5, please stop. I'm so _sick_ of an operative of Sector V always lying to me." She then shook her head, then closed her eyes as her smirk vanished. "I don't see what there is to be so upset about. I've given your team proper promotions."

"But we didn't _want_ them." Abby argued. She didn't care if she was speaking out against Numbuh 362, she came up here to get her friends back one way or another. Finally, she decided on sighing and trying a different approach. "Look sir, we're honored you've promoted us, but with all due respect, you went against regulation. Numbuh 5 has the right to call code: Take Backsies, and recall Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 back to Sector V."

Rachel said, nothing. Only hummed and nodded in agreement as she turned to open the storage closet. "That you do." The blonde leaned in, and slowly came back out holding a broom. She trailed the item against the floor with tad amusement, then looked towards Abby with an arched brow. "You guys really are tight knit, huh?"

"Yes sir." Abby replied, seemingly hopeful that Rachel was reconsidering her actions. "Numbuh 1 had us make a promise before he disappeared. We all promised that we'd all stick together, and no one's breaking us apart. Not while I'm Sector V's leader."

"Nigel always had a funny habit about making promises he couldn't keep." Rachel mumbled, more to herself then present company. She then looked up, and paced towards Abby as her face blanked again. "But you're right, as long as you're Sector Leader, Sector V stays together. Which is why I went ahead and reassigned them. Because you won't be able to be Sector Leader much longer, sadly."

Abby carefully regraded Rachel as she stopped at her side. Her eyes narrowed as an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. Something didn't feel right. "What does that mean, sir?"

"In the next few days, I'll be thirteen." Rachel suddenly began as she twirled the broom stick on her fingers. "I won't be Supreme Leader after my decommissioning."

Abby crinkled her lips as she thought of the process. "Sorry to hear that."

Rachel dryly laughed. "Don't be, it's all a set up. The Teens Next Door need a decent field spy." A dark gleam entered her chocolate gaze as her mind ran wild with ideas. "A shame Numbuh 86 doesn't know that."

"W-Wait." Abby held her hands up to halt the conversation. Why had Rachel just blatantly told her about the teen operatives? "Sir, why –"

"Numbuh 9 was never good at keeping his mouth shut, ironically." Rachel tsked as she glanced towards Abby. "Look, Numbuh 5, the point is the Kids Next Door will need a new Supreme Leader, and there's no other kid more suitable for the job then you right now."

"Me!"

"Yes. I can name you my successor and avoid another hectic game of 'Tag'." Rachel then turned to Abby fully. "So can you come back with me to my office? We can discuss this more there after I clean up some mess." She informed while jiggling the broom in her hold.

Abby was still gaping at Rachel. Her? The new Supreme Leader? She didn't know what to think. In her moment of silence, she faced away from Rachel and leaned against the wall. Her eyes flicked downwards to her hand and she analyzed the sunglasses staring back at her. Abby then heaved a heavy sigh, preparing to give her final verdict. She didn't want to be Supreme Leader. Couldn't be. She had a promise to keep. She needed to keep her friends together now that Nigel was unable to.

"Numbuh 5's sorry sir," the girl apologized as she shook her head. "But she's gonna hafta say no. She don't think she can handle that kind of responsibility." She sighed as she rolled the sunglasses around on her fingers and mumbled. "I didn't even wanna be sector leader…"

"Hmm, I'm sorry you feel that way." Rachel tsked as she twirled the broom again. She then faced Abby while her back was turned, smirking once she saw the unsuspecting girl was perfectly lined up with the closet. "I really need _you_ for this job, and I really did want to avoid calling a game of Tag."

Abby frowned as she shook her head. "Yeah, everything gets crazy during Tag, but Numbuh 5's still gonna decline. Sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Numbuh 5. Because you've misunderstood me. Me saying you were my replacement as Supreme Leader wasn't a request," Rachel then gripped the broom, and quickly rose it up while Abby turned around. "It was an _order_."

"Wha –"

_TWHACK_

"AHHH!" Abby screamed in pain as the broom violently connected with her side. She went down on her knees, dropping the sunglasses as she held her searing sore. Before she could even think to recover, she felt Rachel aimed a well placed kick to her injured area, and she in turn went flying into the darkness of the storage closet. She hit the wall with a thump, then made muffled groans of pain as various items toppled over her. Her arms shook as she tried to lift herself up, but she only fell back down when a broom landed on top of her bruised form.

"Tag," Rachel spat as she tossed the broom back into the closet; a ghost of a smirk appearing when Abby hissed as the object hit her. "You're 'It'." As she spoke the key phrase, the alarms of the moonbase suddenly blared all around.

:ATTENTION KIDS NEXT DOOR. OPERATION: **I.T.** IS NOW IN SESSION:

Rachel arched a brow as shouts from panicked operatives reached her ears, even all the way down here. The blonde then rolled her eyes as her hand moved to the small security panel next on the wall. Her fingers flew over the numbers, and she nodded with satisfaction when the words, 'lock engaged' gilded across the screen in neon letters. Her gaze then flicked down to the discarded shades, and oddly found herself picking them. For moment, she just stared at them before her look dropped into a spiteful sneer. She was so tempted to crush the stupid things. Crush them and stomp on them.

But she didn't.

"You start at noon." Rachel nonchalantly informed as she tossed the shades to Abby. The girl glanced up with a gobsmacked expression, but the blonde only lightly waved as her other hand went to close the door. "Have fun."

"NO!" The door began to shut, and Abby scrambled to shake off everything holding her down. After a moment, she leapt up and kicked a mop bucket off her foot as she ran towards the door. But it was already too late. The girl cringed as it became pitch black within the closet, and she banged against the metal door with all her might. "NO! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE SUPREME LEADER! I DON'T!" But the door never opened, and her strikes became weaker, and weaker as she slumped forward. She slid to the ground with a defeated look, and huddled against the wall.

"I…I _can't_ be." She felt tears prickling her eyes as she thought of how everything would change. Hoagie would be stuck trying to keep a bunch of nerds under control while under water, never getting to fly again. Wally would be trapped in the harsh arctic whether training a horde of recruits who would disrespect him. And Kuki would be overwhelmed in the secret forest medical center trying to tend to an endless stream of patients. And she herself would be barred in the moonbase behind a desk signing paperwork and making life altering decisions, and if she screwed up, _everyone _paid for it.

Abby let herself tremble as the pressure made her hyperventilate. She couldn't handle this, she couldn't do this alone. She was never meant to be a leader. Her hands scurried across the dirty floor, and she froze when her fingers ran over something familiar. Her eyes then widened as she jerked the object to her face, somehow making out Nigel's sunglasses even in the darkness.

Then she did something she never thought she would do.

"This is all your fault." Abby growled out as her eyes narrowed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She then clenched her lids shut, tears slipping out, and threw the shades across the room. Nigel shades made a clinking noise as they fell somewhere, but Abby didn't care. The girl only buried her head in her arms as she began to mumble. "All your fault…"

* * *

It would be noon of the next day when the dreaded game ended, and all members of the Kids Next Door gathered at the Super Convention Center waiting for their new leader who never arrived. It would then be two days later when the new Arctic Commander would kick a random closet door on the moonbase in frustration and the new Supreme Leader would be set free. To the surprise of the three former Sector V operatives, Numbuh 5 would calmly stroll out with a blank look on her features. Abby would let Nigel's sunglasses conceal her puffy eyes, and throw her sister's hat to a confused Hoagie. Then without missing a beat, she would jump on her duties and demand for Numbuh 362's presence in new her office.

* * *

Then a beaten Decommissioning Squad would inform her Rachel was already gone.

* * *

**Operative Lincoln has been reassigned: **Moonbase, Supreme Leader.

**Sector Reconfiguration has been updated. **

**User Infinity has logged off.**


End file.
